


Компромисс «по-американо»

by Vakshja



Series: Кофейные истории [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het and Slash, M/M, OFC - Freeform, Romance, alternative universe, human!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vakshja/pseuds/Vakshja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что может быть ужасного в знакомстве с интересным человеком в кафе? Только то, что оно вынужденное. Дерек и Стайлз прекрасно прожили бы и без него. Наверное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Компромисс «по-американо»

**Author's Note:**

> Любимому критику :*
> 
> Американо – кофе эспрессо, дополнительно разбавленный водой. Рецепт и название напиток получил как пренебрежительное название "не настоящего" эспрессо, придуманное итальянцами, чтобы подчеркнуть плохой вкус американцев в области кофе.
> 
> *twister fries – картошка фри спиральками (одно из блюд в Макдональдсе на Филиппинах:  
> http://www.delfi.lv/tchk/news/22-blyuda-iz-makdonaldsa-kotorye-nelzya-kupit-v-latvii.d?id=45072320#ixzz3FaBb9dSx  
> (№12))

Светло-серое небо тяжелым одеялом нависло над городом, посыпая хлопьями снега крыши зданий и обнаженные ветки деревьев. Прохожие, попавшие в круговерть снежинок, кутались в свои шарфы и пальто, набрасывали на головы капюшоны и смотрели себе под ноги. Стайлз был одним из таких прохожих. Он часто моргал и отплевывался от настырных снежинок, что залетали в рот, смахивал белые хлопья с шапки и торчащих из-под нее волос. Он остановился посреди улицы возле книжного магазина и, закрыв лицо рукой, посмотрел на город сквозь пальцы – обзор был маленький, но так в глаза не попадал снег. Стайлз прикинул, что до его любимой забегаловки, в которой он намеревался провести несколько последующих часов, и не только перекусить, но и сделать школьный проект по истории, минут десять ходьбы, однако с начинающимся снегопадом это могло занять немного больше времени. В животе урчало, хотелось пить и как можно быстрее оказаться в тепле, поэтому, недолго думая, Стайлз поправил лямку рюкзака на плече и побежал по улице. 

Обычно от книжного до кафе было две с половиной песни на айподе и пятьсот семьдесят два шага; в этот раз вышло четыре ругательства в адрес Стилински, две неудачных попытки врезаться в столб и одна возможность почти сесть на шпагат, потому что дворники не посыпали улицу песком, а за ночь асфальт успел покрыться тонкой корочкой льда. Оказавшись у кафе, Стайлз дернул дверь и зашел в помещение. Его обдало запахом выпечки и кофе, тепло ударило в лицо, и он почувствовал, как кровь приливает к щекам, а холодный нос неприятно покалывает. Стилински осмотрелся: как и всегда, в такое время не было много народу, его любимый столик слева у окна с диванчиком вместо стульев был свободен, а бариста Айзек, светловолосый кудрявый парень, о чем-то болтал со своей напарницей, Эллисон, работающей с ним вместе в смену и стоящей за стойкой с горячими блюдами. 

Стайлз прошел к своему столику, оставил на диване куртку, шапку, сумку с тетрадями и ноутбуком, после чего подошел к стойке и взял поднос. Увидев ассортимент блюд и почувствовав аппетитный аромат еды, он сглотнул.

– Привет! – поприветствовал он Эллисон, в ответ на что та улыбнулась. – Ох, я уже вижу ее, нет, я все равно каждый раз восхищаюсь ее красотой, потому что она – совершенство! 

Эллисон рассмеялась и передала Стайлзу тарелку с его любимой картошкой фри, приготовленной спиральками.

– Кажется, наш повар жарит twister fries* специально для тебя, другие посетители ее особо не берут, – она пожала плечами.

– Ну и хорошо, потому что мне достанется больше, – Стайлз поставил на поднос маленькую пластмассовую баночку с кетчупом, взял вторую тарелку и положил в нее сладкую морковку, листья салата и несколько помидорок-черри. – А то я ужас как есть хочу, р-р-р!

– В пять тут час-пик, так что у тебя еще есть время, – Эллисон подмигнула ему и, по просьбе повара, отошла на кухню. 

Стайлз взял булочку с курагой и орехами в качестве десерта и поставил поднос на кассу.

– И мне еще латте, пожалуйста, и Айзек, взбей на нем столько пенки, чтобы я прямо ею захлебнулся, – попросил он, доставая бумажник и отсчитывая нужную сумму. 

– Желание клиента – закон, – Айзек нажал несколько кнопок на кофемашине, – но постарайся подыхать не в мою смену, ладно? Я тут всего месяц работаю.

– В тебе столько чуткости и заботы, чувак, я это очень ценю, правда, – Стайлз высыпал всю мелочь. – Мне три сахара еще. О, а ты можешь нарисовать листик на пенке? Подойди к работе творчески, к тому же, не хотелось бы давиться просто белыми кофейными пузырями, хочется красоты. 

Айзек закатил глаза и пробил заказ в кассе. 

Забрав латте и расплатившись, Стайлз взял поднос и чуть было не выронил его от увиденного: за его столиком сидел какой-то парень, а вещи Стилински были перенесены в другое место и аккуратно сложены на стуле. Он открыл было рот, чтобы начать возмущаться, но вовремя себя одернул: не хотелось беспокоить других посетителей кафе, поэтому Стайлз покрепче ухватился за поднос и решительным шагом направился к столику. Что бы там этот парень ему ни сказал, это место уже было занято Стилински, когда тот пришел сюда, и он не намерен его уступать.

Подойдя к столику, Стайлз поставил свой поднос и прошел к тому месту, куда сложили его вещи. Взяв одежду и сумку, он вернулся к столику с диванчиком и благополучно кинул все свои вещи на мягкую софу. Стоило Стайлзу сесть за стол и подвинуть поднос с обедом себе поближе, как он услышал:

– Здесь занято.

Стилински посмотрел на того, кто посмел не только занять его столик, но теперь еще, судя по всему, намеревался доказать, что это он, Стайлз, сел на уже облюбованное место. Темноволосый парень лет на пять старше Стилински хмуро смотрел на него светло-зелеными глазами и ожидал ответа. Вид у него был недовольный и серьезный – вряд ли он был настроен спорить, но и Стайлз не был настроен сдаваться. 

– О, здорово, мне не часто попадаются люди, которые разговаривают сами с собой, – он улыбнулся.

По округлившимся глазам собеседника было понятно, что он удивился такому ответу. Парень вскинул брови, намекая на то, что ждет продолжения.

– Ну, ты сказал, что здесь занято, – начал Стайлз. – И очень странно, что ты сказал это сам себе, но при этом остался сидеть тут. 

– Я сказал это тебе, – спокойно ответил тот. – Этот столик занят, сядь, пожалуйста, за другой.

– Я знаю, что он занят, я занял его, когда пришел сюда, – Стайлз развернулся и посмотрел на циферблат часов над входной дверью, – восемь минут назад. Чувак, неужели ты думаешь, что если ты перенес мои вещи на другое место, то столик освободился? Нет, я так просто не сдаюсь. Я сюда прихожу практически каждый день и всегда сажусь за этот столик, ты тут первый раз, я тебя раньше не видел, так что давай, бери свой американо и приземляй свою задницу на другое место, потому что это занято мной. Или ты вдруг перестал понимать по-английски? Если хочешь, чтобы я сказал это на понятном тебе языке, то тебе стоит подождать, пока я загружу компьютер и вобью фразу в переводчик. Подождать, желательно, стоя, – он откинулся на спинку диванчика, довольный своей тирадой.

Темноволосый с несколько секунд буравил его взглядом, играя от злости желваками. 

– Да ты обнаглел, придурок, – в его голосе прозвучали стальные ноты.

Стайлз нисколько не смутился:

– Если тебе не нравится мое общество, а оно тебе явно не нравится, то ищи себе другой столик, – он развел руками. – Я ж этого и добиваюсь, ну, не расстраивай меня, заставляя думать, что все мои усилия напрасны, – он выпятил нижнюю губу вперед, корча обиженную гримасу.

– Я уже занял этот, – собеседник сделал акцент на последнем слове, намекая на то, что не намерен уходить на другое место.

– В таком случае, тебе придется смириться с тем, что тебя не устраивает моя компания, а мне с тем, что мне не нравится твое недовольное хмурое лицо, потому как мы будем соседствовать за этим столиком, – Стайлз пожал плечами и переложил всю свою еду с подноса на стол. Его возмущал не тот факт, что ему придется обедать за одним столом с незнакомым человеком, а тот, что этот человек сам нарушил правило и еще умудрялся спорить, выставляя Стайлза виноватым.

– Вообще-то, у меня свидание, – сказал парень. Он откинулся на стуле и сложил на груди руки, полагая, что этот аргумент точно заставит Стайлза уступить. 

– Да? Поздравляю, – Стилински отпил немного латте и наколол на вилку морковку. – Сколько вы уже вместе?

Собеседник опешил от такого вопроса. Если бы подобное спросил кто-то из его друзей, то в этом не было бы ничего странного, но этот вопрос был задан совершенно незнакомым человеком, который, стоит заметить, произвел о себе плохое первое впечатление.

– Два месяца, – зачем-то ответил он, хотя и не считал нужным делиться такой информацией.

Стайлз открыл баночку с кетчупом.

– А-а-а-а, так это не срок вообще. Через пару месяцев начнутся первые склоки и ссоры, будь готов. Девчонки такие капризные, у них ведь в головах печенье вместо мозгов, кстати, я вот все думаю: имбирное или шоколадное? В любом случае, только на начальном этапе отношений все кажется таким легким и романтичным: поцелуи при луне, на школьном заднем дворе, прочие влажные глупости, сюрпризы и серенады под окном, а на третий месяц начинаются претензии и недовольства вроде «Ты уделяешь мне недостаточно внимания!» или «Нет, ты не пойдешь на матч с друзьями, мы поедем выбирать мне туфли на День Рождения моей подруги, который через полгода».

– Да ты прям знаток отношений, – в голосе парня, что сидел напротив, сквозил сарказм. Он усмехнулся. – Сам-то с кем-то встречаешься?

Стайлз обмакнул картофельную спиральку в кетчуп и закинул ее в рот.

– Черт, из-за твоей болтовни фри остыла! – возмутился он, вытирая руку салфеткой. – Нет, не встречаюсь. И никогда не встречался, – спокойно ответил Стилински.

Парень самодовольно хмыкнул.

– Неудивительно, такого идиота, как ты, никто не выдержит.

– Я просто особенный, – ответил Стайлз. – Не каждый возьмет на себя ответственность встречаться с единственным офигительным в своем роде парнем. Я понимаю, как это тяжело, поэтому смиренно жду, когда же появится такой смельчак.

– Особенный на всю голову, – отметил собеседник, смотря на Стайлза.

Тот в ответ лишь пожал плечами и продолжил уплетать свой обед.

Темноволосый шумно выдохнул и бросил взгляд на часы. Его свидание должно было начаться пять минут назад, но он уже давно привык к тому, что Джун любила опаздывать, вернее, задерживаться, как она сама считала, поэтому не спешил набирать ее номер, чтобы узнать, на каком этапе своих дел она находилась на данный момент. Гораздо больше его волновала ситуация со столиком: этот наглый подросток не собирался уходить, и хотя Дерек и осознавал, что это он занял ранее несвободное место, гордость не позволяла ему признаться в этом и уступить. В этом споре он зашел слишком далеко для того, чтобы сделать шаг назад, поэтому единственным решением было остаться сидеть на этом месте – по крайней мере, точно до тех пор, пока не придет Джун. Возможно, когда этот парень с родинками на лице, что сидит напротив, увидит девушку, то поймет, что на свидании он явно будет третьим лишним, и уйдет сам. Но что-то Дереку в это слабо верилось.

Ритмичный цокот каблуков вывел Дерека из его мыслей.

– Привет, – Джун подошла к нему и, наклонившись, коротко поцеловала в губы. – Прости, задержалась в колледже, – она сняла бордовый берет и хотела сесть, но заметила, что ее парень был за столиком не один. – Дерек? – она подняла тонкую бровь. – Ты не дождался меня и решил устроить себе другое свидание? Я всего-то на девять минут опоздала.

– Слушай, это… – начал Дерек, но его перебили:

– О, так вот как тебя зовут, Дерек, – Стайлз ухмыльнулся. – Привет, – обратился он к девушке. – Я – Стайлз, приятно познакомиться, – он протянул ей руку, но она в ответ на это лишь поджала губы. – Это был мой столик, но твой парень очень наглый, он решил, что это он занял его первым. Мы пришли к компромиссу: будем сидеть вместе, так что присоединяйся, – Стилински переложил свои вещи с диванчика на подоконник. – Я сейчас доем и буду заниматься школьным проектом, так что вы можете спокойно целоваться, обниматься и разговаривать о всякой глупости. Кстати, я бы на твоем месте все-таки задумался, стоит ли с ним создавать семью, – сказал Стайлз девушке.

По лицу Джун было ясно, что она очень удивлена, что ей, будучи на свидании со своим молодым человеком, придется сидеть с совершенно незнакомым парнем. Она вопросительно посмотрела на Дерека, на что тот заявил «Он какой-то ненормальный», после чего встал со своего места и, приобняв ее за плечи, спросил:

– Что ты будешь? 

– Кофе со сливками, – ответила она и, выпутавшись из его объятий, села на диванчик рядом со Стайлзом. 

Дерек направился к кассе. Он был поражен тому, как спокойно вел себя этот подросток в обществе двух совершенно незнакомых ему людей: то ли это была неслыханная наглость и полное отсутствие такта, то ли природная глупость. Дерек понимал, что разумным решение было бы пересесть за другой столик или вообще пойти в другое кафе, но подобные действия означали бы проигрыш, который он не мог себе позволить. 

Расплатившись за две чашки кофе, Дерек вернулся к столику.

– Давай уйдем! – стоило только ему подойти, заявила Джун, вскочив со своего места. Щеки ее горели, а карие глаза метали молнии.

– Почему? – поинтересовался Дерек. – Ты же только пришла.

– Я не хочу с ним сидеть! – Джун показала пальцем на Стайлза, ловящего вилкой помидорку. – Он говорит такие ужасные вещи!

– Меня не было три минуты, что ты успел наговорить ей? – Дерек от злости сжал кулаки.

– Да не кричите вы, я и так не могу ее поймать! – голос Стайлза был возмущенным и раздраженным, он сосредоточенно смотрел в свою тарелку и пытался наколоть на вилку помидорку. – Она активно сопротивляется, пытается спастись, как это глупо! Ну же, милая, давай, ты же даже не представляешь, что тебя ждет у меня во рту…

– Господи, – Джун закатила глаза.

– Так что ты ей сказал? – не унимался Дерек, терпение которого начинало трещать по швам.

– Кому? – искренне удивился Стайлз. – А… Ничего особенного, просто сказал, что у тебя красивое имя. Мне очень нравится, – он пожал плечами.

– Имя? – переспросил удивленный Дерек.

– Ну да.

Дерек вздохнул и обратился к девушке:

– Джун, пожалуйста, не порти хотя бы ты сегодняшний вечер.

– Я? Он уже испорчен, – подметила она, криво улыбнувшись.

– Давай останемся, все равно Стайлз сейчас уйдет, – Дереку самому хотелось в это верить. 

Они оба сели за столик; Джун подозрительно и недоверчиво смотрела на Стайлза, пока тот жевал последние картофельные спиральки и допивал свой латте, а Дерек думал о том, что такого ужасного свидания в его жизни еще не было. Потом он заметил кофейную пенку у Стайлза на лице над верхней губой, напоминающую белоснежные ватные усы, и уголок губ Дерека в подобии улыбки дернулся вверх. 

Стайлз положил пустую посуду обратно на поднос, вытерся салфеткой и открыл сумку. Достав ноутбук, он включил его и принялся ждать, пока техника загрузится.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Дерек. – Ты же поел.

– Да, нелегко это было, вы все время норовили распугать мою еду, но я справился, – Стайлз протер монитор компьютера салфеткой. – Мне нужно сделать школьный проект, я ради него сюда и пришел, так что я никуда не собираюсь уходить.

– Но… – Дерек опешил, не зная, что делать и говорить.

– Слушай, я-очень-хмурый-мистер, это ты придумал, я на твой план не подписывался, – Стилински развел руками, после чего достал учебник, несколько тетрадей и ручку. Он разложил все это на столе и принялся что-то печатать на клавиатуре, отключившись от разговора и делая вид, что сидит за столиком один.

Внутри Дерека кипела ярость. Безобидный спор за столик начинал превращаться в катастрофу, из-за которой его свидание оказалось сорванным. Ему хотелось провалиться под землю, лишь бы не лицезреть этот абсурд. Он уже не раз успел пожалеть, что назначил Джун встречу именно в этом кафе – никогда больше ноги Дерека тут не будет, это самое ужасное место, которое только можно представить.

– Пошел ты к черту, Дерек Хейл, – с этими словами Джун встала, набросила пальто, взяла свою сумку и, гордо тряхнув копной каштановых волос, покинула кафе. Со стороны кассы послышался смешок, но когда Дерек обернулся, то не обнаружил никого за стойкой.

– Тебе стоит ее догнать, чувак, – сказал Стайлз, записывая что-то в тетради, – если ты хочешь с ней отношений, конечно.

– Без тебя разберусь, – процедил сквозь зубы Дерек, уткнувшись взглядом в красные цветочки на скатерти. 

– Как знаешь, – Стайлз пожал плечами и вернулся к составлению плана своего проекта. 

Дерек сидел за столиком и думал о том, что, наряду с некоторым разочарованием и обидой из-за свидания, оказавшегося сорванным, он испытывал странное чувство легкости от того, что Джун ушла. Он обвел взглядом посетителей кафе, посмотрел в окно, на Стайлза, который что-то чиркал в тетради, и потянулся за курткой, как вдруг его живот заурчал, и Дерек понял, что последний раз ел перед лекциями в университете – рано утром. Он взял бумажник и отправился к стойке с горячими блюдами; взяв сочный поджаренный кусок говядины с овощами и чашечку американо, Дерек вернулся за столик и принялся за еду.

– Приятного аппетита, – оторвавшись от проекта, сказал Стайлз.

Дерек что-то недовольно буркнул.

– Я все думал, когда же тебя, такого крутого и хмурого, сломит аромат вкусной еды, и ты наконец возьмешь себе что-нибудь пожрать, – продолжил Стилински. – И да, чувак, не расстраивайся, у тебя бы с ней все равно ничего не вышло, – уверенно сказал он.

Дерек даже перестал жевать. Вопросительно посмотрев на Стайлза, он спросил:

– Почему ты так думаешь? – он понимал это и сам, но услышать такое от другого человека было иным делом.

– Я ничего такого не имел в виду, – Стилински пожал плечами. – Просто вы… ну, не смотритесь. Она такая... а ты такой! Ну, грозный и недовольный, – он вытащил зубочистку из стеклянной подставки и воткнул ее в помидорину на тарелке Дерека. – Воу, полегче, парень, – Стайлз, уловив во взгляде Хейла намеки на желание прикончить его, поспешил выставить руки в примирительном жесте. – Мнение со стороны.

– Слушай, у тебя рот вообще закрывается? – успевший остыть, Дерек вновь начинал закипать раздражением.

– Да, когда я ем, ну или пью, – Стайлз энергично закивал головой.

– Я согласен угостить тебя латте, лишь бы ты заткнулся, – Дерек вытер рот салфеткой и отложил пустую тарелку в сторону, – идет?

– Идет, я даже стану меньше говорить. Попроси Айзека нарисовать листик на пенке! В прошлый раз он так и не подошел к работе творчески, – нарочито расстроенным голосом произнес Стайлз в спину уходящему к кассе Дереку. 

 

Дерек уже сбился со счета, сколько чашек американо выпил за вечер, а также не успел понять, в какой момент Стайлз развернул компьютер в его сторону, и он уже активно спорил об исторических событиях, происходящих в определенный период времени, о котором писал в своем проекте Стилински. 

– Да Боже мой! – Стайлз вскинул руки над клавиатурой и начал быстро набирать заключительный абзац в выводах. – Вот, я пишу, видишь, пишу так, как ты сказал, только отстань, я бы уже давно закончил с этим проектом, если бы не ты со своими офигенными познаниями в истории, – он цокнул языком. – Не думай, что если ты помог мне с работой, я прощу тебя за то, что ты занял мой столик.

Дерек в ответ на эту фразу промолчал и подавил в себе улыбку, готовую искривить губы. Да, он занял уже занятое место, да, он переложил вещи Стайлза на другой стул – признаться в этом самому себе труда не составило, но озвучить подобные мысли вслух он не был намерен. 

Стилински поставил точку и откинулся на спину диванчика.

– О. Мой. Бог, – выдохнул он, довольно улыбаясь. – Я не думал, что все-таки управлюсь с этим, хотя, если бы не твои разборки, то я все сделал бы быстрее. А интересно, Дерек, ты всегда все портишь, или это просто именно сегодня звезды встали так, чтобы ты свалился на мою голову?

– Кто еще кому свалился. Может, еще латте? – спросил Дерек, мягко улыбаясь.

– Нет, – отказался Стайлз. – Я рискую лопнуть! – возмутился он, после чего сохранил проект и выключил компьютер, начал собирать свои вещи. – Пора домой.

Дереку самому вот уже как сорок минут нужно было быть дома, потому что он обещал помочь отцу расчистить снег на заднем дворе, но покидать тепло и уют кафе совершенно не хотелось, ровно как и общество Стайлза. Однако он понял, что они действительно засиделись, когда увидел, что часы над входной дверью показывали семь, а вечер успел плавно лечь на город и крыши домов. Темнота, разбавляемая мягким светом уличных фонарей и фар машин, заглядывала в окна кафе, посетители которого не спеша собирали свои вещи, после чего покидали заведение. 

Дерек надел куртку, подождал, пока Стилински нашел шапку в ворохе своих вещей, и парочка вышла на улицу. 

Хлопья снега лениво кружили в воздухе, веселые огоньки рождественских гирлянд бегали по веткам деревьев. Вечерний мороз крепчал, сковывая город тонкой пленкой льда. Желтоглазые дома дышали предстоящим сном закрытых век своих жителей. 

Стайлз высунул язык и поймал несколько снежинок, после чего довольно выдохнул, любуясь белоснежным облаком пара.

– Стайлз, – начал Дерек, – может, встретимся как-нибудь еще? – он и сам не понял, зачем предложил это, но что-то внутри него соблазнилось харизмой этого парня с родинками.

– Это сейчас типа приглашение на свидание? – Стилински не улыбался, чего нельзя было сказать о его глазах.

– Возможно, – Дерек посмотрел вверх. – Так что?

– Так нет, – пожал плечами Стайлз, и не успел Дерек опешить от отказа, как тот продолжил: – Не уверен, что через два месяца ты не бросишь меня ради очередного столика, – он удобнее перехватил рюкзак.

– Думаю, мы продержимся три, – взглядом Хейл задержался на губах Стилински, а потом посмотрел ему в глаза, и тому показалось, что Дерек видит его насквозь.

Стайлз прикусил щеку с внутренней стороны.

– Хочешь, чтобы я начал предъявлять тебе претензии? – поинтересовался он.

– По крайней мере, тогда у меня будет реальное право оторвать тебе голову, – прикинул Дерек.

– Тогда мне тем более не стоит соглашаться на твое предложение, – Стайлз наклонил голову и поджал губы.

– И тем не менее, ты согласился, – Дерек издевательски улыбнулся, подметив это.

– Ты не дал мне спокойно поесть, и пока ты болтал, мои картофельные спиральки остыли. Не знаю, как скоро смогу простить тебя за это, – голос Стайлза был серьезным. – И ты занял мой столик. Но, думаю, что даже у такого хмурого парня, как ты, должен быть второй шанс, и тебе безумно повезло, что у меня сегодня хорошее настроение.

– В эту пятницу, в семь, – назначил Дерек время, а потом, немного подумав, добавил: – За этим же столиком.

– Начинай отсчитывать три месяца, Дерек, – Стайлз несколько секунд грелся в тепле зеленых глаз напротив, а потом развернулся и направился вниз по улице. Из кармана куртки он достал айпод, размотал наушники и вставил их в уши. 

В его компьютере был готовый школьный проект, в плейере играла любимая песня, и наконец появились перспективы в личной жизни. Последний факт стоил того, чтобы не уступить свой любимый столик. Теперь _их_ столик.


End file.
